The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for fabricating glass ribbon of various widths from a web of glass material.
Continuous processing of ultra-thin glass web, such as glass web measuring less than about 0.3 mm, is a relatively new field and presents a number of manufacturing challenges. A conventional process for producing such web includes employing a roll-to-roll technique in which the glass web is conveyed in a continuous transport between the supply roll and the take-up roll. In order to produce final products, such as glass for flat panel displays or other products, the glass web must be cut into appropriately sized widths and lengths. Conventional approaches for cutting the glass web, however, have not provided for the ability to cut arbitrarily widths in the continuous transport system.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for new methods and apparatus for fabricating glass ribbon of various widths from a web of glass material.